Equality: A Star Wars tale
by OrEnCh121
Summary: A story of how a dream, a desire or lust can become the way of life for billions of people. How the light and dark side governs people's lives and the might of a group of beings that will change the course of Star Wars history forever.


**Hello to all of you dear reader and welcome to my first story. First i would like to thank you for taking your time to read my story, it's a Star Wars fan fiction. If you like it please review it and share kindly, any advice you have or any question you might had I'll gladly answered it. I'll be putting on more and more chapters as I progress troughout the story.**

**P.S. I know the story has a lot of grammar errors, run-ons, etc. But I'm doing the best I can with them, English not being my first language makes it harder. Any advice on how to correct certain sentences or words would be gladly appreciated. Thanks in advance and please review and share, have fun and have a beautiful day.**

**-OrEnCh**

* * *

Chapter one: The Dream

Each day feels the same, boring, the galaxy thrives as usual. Technological advances put us "closer" each day to the creator, not knowing what the tomorrow holds, for us. My great-grandfather dreamt of seeing a beautiful galaxy, where peace would be recognized by every system and that it was a right, peace; it's possible, if we only knew how to become more egalitarian for our brethren, not only humans but also every sentient species out there. So his ideals, created a dream, more like a desire, to create his own government where everyone would be equal, have the same rights and the same opportunities, and it all began. The Jewel of Drao, the dream of Ghijua Drao, "One day my son, we will bring equality to everyone, let's just find a place for it all to start again, from the beginning. So he gathered men from distinct cultures that followed his dream and started working on a plan to make it all real, "extragalactic travel!" we will begin our new government, our equality in a new galaxy, one that is near enough for us to make it there, with our knowledge and theories we can do it" he said. Then he began working on "the Hegira (exodus) Project" twenty years of his life, were drawn in to that project. They told me he had some problems, and empire divided and a Dark Lord that wanted the galaxy at its knees. War raged for seven years, since Darth Krayt became the central, most powerful being in the galaxy. But oh well, my great-grandfather became old and then he went to serve the creator. My father followed his dream and tried to put us closer to it, with no war and no "hate". He was a Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Dael, he followed the dream, but manipulated it to his own means, subjugating and enslaving. Then one day in the outer rims, in a battle in Nei where he met my mother, Jedi Master Anorra De'ku, they fought; but at the moment my father was to fall, he surrendered and demonstrated his light side, he was one of the few sith to walk in the light. Years passed and they married and then I was born, Nethanies Drao. I grew in House of Drao, working in the family enterprises across the galaxy; then I learned about the Jewel, the dream and the one that became my own.

peace is a lie, there is only passion

Five years have passed since I began working with this, the greatest dream I found out. Our project consisted of building a better government, where equality was fundamental and everyone had to live by its meaning. We began our expansion of power and knowledge, then we really saw it. Our most modern hyperdrive had a range of one hundred seventy thousand light-years of range, the nearest galaxy was two point five million light-years away, and it was all possible. We needed a fleet, a massive but marvelous fleet; the Fenrir Fleet. We had the power and the money, but not the man power. The recruitment began for the project, by our own system, the Corellian System. Then I questioned myself, whose going to throw its life into the void, just for the dream of a deceased man? So I asked my greatest advisor, Jeensarai, Saraai-Kar, Soluz Grei. He then told me, people would do anything for peace and justice, what equality stood for in our project. Having five thousand people of distinct species, like the dathomirians, twi'leks and zabrak. We had a lot of humanoid beings, from different cultures and ideas; but they all wanted the same, equality. Shuttles from other planets came with more and more people, our numbers where growing by the month. The numbers when we began where eight thousand men, woman and children, now we have sixty thousand people, Ghijua would be proud. We bought a space station near the edge of our solar system, there we would begin building our ships, but more importantly our hope of equality. Months passed and our ships began to spawn around the station, more and more people came until we had the numbers needed for all of it to be possible. Then one day a Dark Lord of the Sith named Darth Vhek came and asked for a private reunion with me and my chief of staff. He didn't hesitate to also bring his dark fleet with him, 5 cruisers and 3 "dreads", this was pretty tight as a wampa's cave. I said to him that we shall talk, seeing that this wasn't my first time dealing with the Sith.

The men began to gather around a table consisting of eight chairs and twelve chairs in another round table, making it two circles one in the other.

"Welcome men and woman, my name is Darth Vhek and the people beside me are some fellow dark lords, Darth Sodt and Darth Mempha. Other than that are some acolytes and apprentices of their respectful masters."

"Welcome sirs and madams, I'm Nethanies Drao, proprietor of this space station and Great Leader of the Confederacy of Independent Species. Now, may I ask what are thou doing here?"

"Well my excellence, we were just wondering what this space station was, in Korriban, as you may know. How is it a man, gathered all the materials and money to create such a wonderful marvel and what is he going to do with it." Said Darth Vhek, as everyone in the room looked at him in despise.

"Well sir, where I got the money, resources and power to do so, isn't of your business, second this is a free confederacy under the law of the republic and its affiliated governments of equal integrity under the new republic constitution after the defeat of Darth Krayt. So we can assure you, we have the permission of the republic to build ships and fleets, if that's what you were wondering." Said Neth calmly, with no fear in his voice.

"It seems, you aren't scared of three fully prepared dark lords and acolytes, but we also assure you, Great leader, that we will find your true goal with the station and if we don't like it, no republic will stop our new Sith war machine." Said Darth Vhek standing among his men, the other two darth remained sitted and waited.

"How dare you insult our great leader Sith scum, and the power of our great confederacy? Is it that you can no longer see that the Sith have no power against the will of free beings?" General Okeer Phan Shouted across the room, and ordered the guards to arm themselves.

"Calm down general, they're our guests and we should treat them like some. Prepare their shuttle and refuel it and give them some provisions. The flight to Korriban is long and hazardous. Also, remember Sith Lords that we aren't equal in any way, any." Neth stated, calmly again and fearless.

"But Neth, don't you remember the days at the academy, when we were young?" Darth Mempha said, with envy in her voice.

"What are you trying to say with this, dark spit? Our great lord is not one of you, he is a free being." Advisor Saren F'gu asked, his lips trembling as if one of his nightmares was beginning to come true.

"What I say, mere men, is that your precious lord; served with us in the Requisition of Korriban. When your republic kind sought to destroy us, he lead us into battle and helped shaped the newly formed peace with our most acclaimed enemy, you. After Darth's Krayt great defeat, the lords that succeeded where frail and impervious to change. They judged the republic so we separated from them, and now we are here." Said Darth Sodt.

"I indeed remember, and remember the day our cruiser was attacked by some republic rogue fleet. You abandoned me to die, me your closest friend." Neth stood up and pointed at the Darths.

"My dear, we are very sorry but as soon as the ships fired we were given the order to evacuate and send message of the republic attack. I…I was fearful, you died but I felt your presence through the force and I prayed to the creator for thy life." Darth Mempha said, sobbing with pain. Pain that fueled her Dark side.

"Mempha, it's all over. I rejected the pain and preferred progress by helping others, this time with a greater cause. You wouldn't understand, it's not power I seek… But equality, in that way I can at last serve a greater good." Neth stated.

The room was silent, no one spoke. There only the void to contemplate what was happening, generals, apprentices, advisors and acolytes all were ready for the worse as tension created a hateful and villainous ambient.

"My dear Neth, why do you believe we are here, gathered around your table? Because I'm getting tired of waiting and you still haven't heard my offer." Vhek offered.

"I believe you're here to bring me back to the order and to kill everyone that stands in that path, as I recall you were always the "explosive" one Vhek. One more thing, remember that if you try anything my guards aren't simple soldiers, if you know what I mean." Nethanies spoke, with power in every letter and confidence in his thoughts.

"I don't want you back in the order, none of us to be precise. We left the order six years ago in the path to justice, we are tired of the innocent killing just for mere greatness. We came to help you on the endeavour you've taken." Darth Vhek replied.

"That's really unexpected, I wasn't wrong then. You really followed justice, but decided to feel; not like the jedi that desecrate the feeling of being… of being a person." Neth showed his humility by which he was known to be.

"So will you accept the help of three, old friends?" Darth Mempha asked.

"I'll accept the souls of those who battled by my side, and helped me in the darkest moments. But remember that out there you may be Dark Lords or Ladies, but here your servants of equality, the most powerful fulfillment in our history as beings, beings that have always looked for it and now we find it by Project Exodus." Neth exclaimed anxiously, as he didn't believe three old friends were joining him again, to greatness.

Weeks have passed and everything's going according to plan, the people are anxious to understand our plan and we graceful for our progress, express our happiness to them. We have some about numbers to when we will have our ships and our provisions, but not a specific date. I still can't believe my old friends are here supervising our "strength," it's just the fulfillment of seeing little "memphy" ordering the children into the study halls. Vhek as always and arrogant, but he's a good man, saw how his mom was murdered by republic drop-troopers in an invasion to his home planet, I can't seem to recall the name of it. Sodt has always been the quietest one, only spoke when he had to. He was picked up from the outer rims in a republic incursion, his parents were part of the Sith inquisitor unit stationed in tatooine. They died bravely, but massacred in a blaster barrage by republic anti-sith commandos. It's sad that you grew into the republic and liked all the standards, how everyone should've lived "equally" but no. The republic leaders became what they sought to destroy, impure.

Through passion, I gain strength

To be continued.


End file.
